


Role Reversal

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Bondage, I need more submissive Cain in my life, M/M, dom!Abel, oh man I forgot to include breathplay, oh well guess I'll be writing another one of these at some point I guess, sub!Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel doesn't take orders from Cain; he proves that by tying him up and having his wicked way with him. Cain enjoys it and doesn't learn his lesson in the slightest. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Kayn was having a rough time so I cheered him up with writing smut. Because that's the best way to cheer a guy up.

Abel had always insisted that he didn't take orders from Cain, and he'd certainly proven that numerous times. From day one saving the Tiberius against Cain's wishes, Abel had challenged everything Cain had always taken for granted, shifting Cain's world beneath his feet. Cain hated it.

And sometimes, he loved it.

He tested the bindings around his wrists. Rope. Soft, but coarse enough to chafe if he struggled enough. Too tight to escape unless he really wanted to. And if he was being honest—rare, but likely at this point—he didn't want to, even a little bit. He heard rustling and turned his head to investigate, only to realize the darkness around his eyes was not due to lack of light, but to a blindfold. The vulnerability should scare him—immobile, blind. Yet somehow, it sent a shiver down his spine. The hand that fell upon his knee—unclothed, he was naked, he didn't remember that—was soft. Uncalloused, the hands of a navigator. Long, thin musician's fingers. Abel's hand. He was okay, then. Though he was loathe to admit it, he trusted Abel. And he decided he was going to see that through.

“Couldn't handle me at my best, Princess?” he teased as the quiet became too much, the circles the other drew on his knee too teasing. Fingers trailed up the inside of his thigh, making him shudder.

“Oh, but you are at your best,” came Abel's voice, from somewhere near his navel. “Naked, for one.” Cain snorted. “Tied up, legs spread...” Upon realizing his legs were splayed, Cain moved to close them, but a hand upon each knee stopped him. “At my mercy...” Cain shivered as Abel's voice came from right next to his ear, breath skimming the shell. And then Abel pressed their bodies together and Cain found that he was naked as well, and already hard.

When he went to speak again, his mouth was dry. “What are you gonna do then, now that you've got me where you want me?” Abel didn't answer, instead pressing his lips to the skin behind Cain's ear, scraping his teeth against the warmth there. Cain was powerless to do anything but breathe and tilt his head back to give Abel more space as he moved his lips down the column of Cain's neck, biting and sucking so that Cain could feel the marks even as they bloomed on his skin.

“Everyone's gonna be able to see these when you leave tomorrow,” Abel murmured, at the same time as the thought was occurring to Cain. “You wanted everyone to know I'm yours, wanted to mark me?” Abel interrupted himself to press his lips to Cain's, tugging Cain's lips between his teeth. For the first time since understanding his situation, Cain felt a tingle of fear in his chest. For their first meeting, he'd given Abel a scar on his lips—he'd rather not bear the same. Abel chuckled as he felt Cain's heartbeat speed up against his chest, releasing Cain's lips as he pulled away. Cain could taste blood, but just barely. “As always, you can't take what you give.”

“What—“ Cain's protest was silenced by Abel's hand over his mouth.

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna scar you.” Abel pressed his lips to the soft skin under Cain's chin, sucking hard and then pulling away. “One look at all these hickeys, and I won't need a scar to let everyone know I fucked you.” Cain started to protest, but was interrupted by a gag being shoved in his mouth. He couldn't see the look on Abel's face as he tied it behind his head, but he could practically feel the smugness radiating off him. He growled, and it only drew another chuckle from Abel.

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding apologetic in the least. “You're so pretty, but sometimes you just ruin it when you talk.” At Cain's displeased noise, Abel continued. “Behave, and maybe I'll take it off later. I'd love to hear you moan out loud when I fuck you.”

This time he continued without waiting for Cain's reaction, Cain suspected in an attempt to stifle embarrassment at his own words. This was rather out of character for Abel, not that Cain was complaining. Abel picked up where he'd left off, sucking kisses and bites into Cain's collarbone. Cain felt his smirk against his skin when he coaxed a muffled moan from Cain's throat, but he was powerless to do anything about it. And that, as much as it frustrated him, only made him hotter.

Abel moved down Cain's chest, determined to draw more sounds from behind the gag. Cain's nipples weren't particularly sensitive that Abel knew of, but he paused to pay attention to them anyway, sucking one into his mouth as he pinched the other between his fingers. When he didn't get the reaction he wanted, he bit down carefully, just shy of breaking skin, scraping his nails over the other. And sure enough, with the addition of pain, Cain's entire body jerked, a louder moan escaping the confines of the gag. Abel pulled away with a grin, satisfied with that reaction. He stopped then to study his handiwork so far. Marks littered Cain's upper body, and a full-body blush was beginning to overtake Cain's chest, his face and neck already red. The blush looked beautiful against the his dark skin. He watched Cain's chest heave with every breath, brushing the tips of his fingers down Cain's chest.

“I've barely even done anything, and you're responding like this...” Abel could feel a bit of the thrill he suspected Cain got in dominating him so easily most days, especially when Cain attempted a growl that sounded almost like a whine through the gag. He hadn't dared to dream he could get Cain to make a sound like that, but now that he had, he wanted to hear more. Without preamble, he ducked his head down to the dip of Cain's hip, sucking a mark into the soft skin there and feeling Cain's body jerk as he tried not to react beneath him. “This'll go smoother if you cooperate, you know.” Cain only hummed behind the gag, content to be stubborn as always, and Abel dragged his lips across Cain's lower stomach, heading right for his other hip to bite at it, relishing in the sound of the other's groan. Instead of taking the obvious route, he trailed his lips down to the inside of Cain's thigh, content to litter marks there, too. He took his time, leaving marks anywhere he could, avoiding Cain's cock just to make him wait. Until finally, among the moans he was now easily getting from the other, he heard what he imagined was supposed to be his own name. Feeling generous, he removed the gag, watching as Cain didn't even bother to close his mouth.

“Repeat that for me?”

“Abel... Hurry up.” Abel was pleased with the throaty quality to Cain's voice, but the words themselves left a little to be desired. He leaned down and bit the inside of the other's thigh, hard this time, relishing in the yelp he got for it and licking blood from the grooves his teeth left. He noted that Cain hadn't pulled his leg away, even though the bite had obviously hurt.

Of course the bastard liked it rough. “Ask me nicely.” Without waiting, Abel leaned down to kiss the bite mark he'd just left, sliding his lips to the juncture of Cain's thighs to suck at the base of his cock lightly—teasing, just enough to remind the other of what he was missing.

“Blyat, Abel—please—“

Almost before Cain finished speaking, Abel took the head of his dick into his mouth, sucking hard as he went down as far as he could manage on the first go. He looked up as he heard a 'thunk' above his head to find that Cain had thrown his head back, hitting it hard against the wall, but when he paused Cain only thrust his hips up again, mumbling in Russian Abel couldn't understand. Taking that as a sign that he was okay to keep going, Abel put his mouth to the side of Cain's cock, leaving sucking butterfly kisses all along it, taking pleasure in the moans and threats that poured out of Cain's mouth in response. Wanting to tease further, he reached for the lube, slicking his fingers and rubbing them together to warm up the liquid, never pulling his mouth away from Cain's skin.

As soon as his lubed fingers pressed against Cain's skin, the other began talking again. “God Abel, stop fucking around, please—“

Abel decided he really liked the way Cain said please, and deciding to indulge him, slid two fingers in without preamble. But the groan it ripped from Cain's throat was as pleased as it was pained, and he knew he'd made a correct observation in guessing the other's affinity for pain. Immediately upon pushing them all the way in, he curled them upwards, making a come hither gesture, and watching as Cain outright writhed in the restraints.

“Fuck, Abel, Princess, right there—“

Well, he'd gotten the exact reaction he'd hoped for. So instead of following Cain's request (demand?), he continued to stretch the other out, scissoring and curling his fingers but always just missing that spot. Cain tried to fuck himself on his fingers, moaned and begged, and Abel just watched the spectacle Cain made of himself and grinned, the anticipation building the longer he teased.

“Fuck Princess, you gonna fuck me or you gonna play all night—“ Cain snarled, and Abel responded with a swift smack to his outer thigh. To both of their surprise (likely Cain's more than Abel's), Cain only reacted with a startled moan, still pushing into Abel's touch.

“Of course you like it with a little pain,” Abel noted, hints of laughter in his voice. Cain only groaned, frustrated, and Abel rewarded him with a third finger, pushing all three into Cain's prostrate and watching him arch and shout. But that proved to be Abel's limit, his own cock aching at the sight. “Okay, okay,” he murmured to himself, pulling his fingers out and relishing the disappointed moan that escaped Cain's lips. He'd definitely made a good decision in removing the gag, he mused as he slicked his cock, unable to stifle a sigh at the relief of some stimulation after only watching Cain's reactions the whole time.

Instead of continuing to tease, he sunk into Cain fully, sliding in in one slow and continuous movement, answering Cain's low moan with one of his own. Once fully seated, he stilled, wanting to give Cain some time to adjust since it wasn't often they did things this way, but Cain twisted in his restraints, grinding against Abel's pelvis, drawing more moans from both of them.

“C'mon Princess, fuck me like you mean it.”

Abel slapped his ass just to get his point across about being ordered around and watched as Cain's back arched and redness bloomed across his skin. Still, he did want to move, and now that he'd made his point he did just that, pulling out slow before thrusting in to the hilt as hard as he could. The loud moan that Cain made in response sounded like it was ripped from him, punched out of his lungs with all of his breath, the word yes just barely coherent through the sound. Abel didn't stop then, sure Cain had had enough of the teasing and would never learn his lesson anyway, just fucked him through it and leaned down to suck more marks into Cain's neck and chest, hands firmly on his hips to keep him in place.

Feeling inspired, Abel buried his fist in the hair at the back of Cain's head and forced his head backwards, baring the entire column of his throat. As he got closer, Abel only fucked him harder, sinking his teeth into the base of Cain's throat and loving the half-moan half-growl that earned him. He sucked hard at the spot he'd bitten, knowing there was already a mark there and he was only going to make it worse, imagining the look on Cain's face when he realized just how obvious the bruise was going to be the next day. He was going to be furious, but right now he was helpless to stop it and didn't care to try in the first place. The power made Abel's head spin.

“You gonna come?” he asked, leaning over Cain's ear to work on the skin beneath it, placing more red marks with his lips. He knew the answer was obvious in the jerk of Cain's hips, the half-considered motions as he tried to fuck himself back on Abel's cock, but he was starting to see the appeal Cain obviously saw in talking so much during sex. “Who's the slut now, huh? Gonna come without me even touching your cock, cause you just love being fucked.” Abel felt close himself, and as he felt Cain tighten around him with a whimper at those words, he knew he was only going to last a few more seconds at most. “Come, then,” he growled, burying himself all the way inside with one last thrust as Cain's own orgasm drew Abel's out of him, making him dizzy with its intensity.

When it passed, his body still buzzing with the pleasure of it, he was careful to pull out of Cain slowly, aware that he was likely over-sensitive now, a point proven by Cain's full body shudder as Abel left him. He slid up Cain's body to untie his wrists first, rubbing circles into the skin that was rubbed red by Cain's pulling against the restraints, pressing his lips to the marks with the intention of soothing them away rather than leaving more this time. Then he moved to the blindfold, pulling it away and leaving a kiss on each eyelid, watching with a soft smile as Cain's opened his eyes slowly after that, looking almost delirious.

“Okay?”

Cain's lazy grin answered as well as the words which came next. “More than okay, Princess. I guess I've taught you a few things about how to be a good fuck.” The words were followed with a smack and a chuckle, but with that reassurance, the two were happy to melt into each other's arms, leaving the cleanup until after they'd rested a bit.


End file.
